Secret Identity, Young Justice FanFic
by YJYaoi
Summary: The team all start going to Happy Harbour High except for Robin, but lucky for him he can use his true identity to spy on them.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Young Justice or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Robin x Superboy**

**For later chapters**

* * *

**I know another Superboy and Robin story, i doubt most of my readers are surprised, but pelase do enjoy.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Mount Justice, except for the point that it was Conner's first day at school. He was standing in front of his wardrobe in his underwear looking for something to wear. He rummaged through but all he had was his black Superman shirts and jeans and a jacket, he decided to turn the shirt inside out and wear his jackets and jeans.

The rest of the team had all decided that they would all go to Happy Harbour High School as well so that Conner and M'gann didn't fell alone there and so they could all hang as well. Robin was the only one who wasn't going and Wally knew Batman wouldn't let him and also the whole thing of the team not aloud to know their identity. Conner was disappointed Robin couldn't go but he knew he had a goon reason.

The team all headed to the exit to start walking to school, when Wally was suddenly pulled into Robins room. Wally looked at who grabbed him and saw Dick standing there in civilian clothes and not wearing his glases.

"Dick, what are you doing here?" Wally said shutting the door.

"Look, Batman said I could go to Happy Harbour for a couple of days, but I can't socialise with you guys" He said giving Wally and uneasy smile.

"Hey, its okay. I mean you could hang with us, I mean what Batman doesn't kn…Actually he'll probably have the school bugged"

"Yeah, well I could block the receiver" Dick said with a laugh.

"Look, I best go before they notice I'm gone, I'll see you there" Wally said walking out the door.

* * *

Dick snuck off to the Zeta Tubes and took the one that would take him to the back off the school in an abandoned Gardeners shed. He left the shed and headed for the school, as he did he noticed a bunch of guys hanging out by the back door. He ignored them and went to walk inside.

"Hey, you a new kid?" One yelled at him.

"Yeah, why?" He said turning around putting his hand in the pockets off his hoddie.

"Just, wondering that's all. You can hang with us if you want" The main guy of the group said.

Dick walked over to them and introduced him self.

"Dick Grayson" He said shaking the guys hand.

"Cool, I'm Cameron" The guy said.

Cameron had blonde short hair and was a couple of inch taller then Dick.

"This is Jack, Tim and Greg" Cameron said pointing to the 3 other guys in the group.

They all introduced them selves and started to talk. They walked with Dick to Student Services to get Dick's schedule. Dick had rigged the computer to make him in all the teams classes and to his surprise Cameron was in his class as well. The bell rang about 5 minutes latter and Dick and Cameron walked to their first class.

* * *

Dick walked in and noticed the rest Conner, M'gann, Wally and Artemis all sitting together. Kaldur and Zatanna had chosen class, which had appealed to them and only had a few others with the rest of the team. Wally looked over at Dick then to the empty seat next to him as he walked in, but Dick gave Wally a sorry look and followed Cameron to the back of the Class.

The first few classes were relatively boring and Dick would answer every few questions but tried to fit in with Cameron and his group. At lunch he followed Cameron to what looked like the cool table as he called it at Gotham High. He looked around and noticed the rest of the team sitting together at their own table he hatted being away from them but, he knew Bruce would be watching and even if he blocked the signal, he knew Bruce would find out.

Conner sat there and noticed Wally kept looking over at the table where the cool kids sat. Conner looked around the table and couldn't see why Wally kept looking that way he just shrugged it off but he noticed the other new kid looking their way he looked surprisingly like Robin, but he thought nothing of it.

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

The team had, had a few missions here and their in-between their school times and Bruce had allowed Dick to stay a little bit longer. Conner had joined the football team and was trying to get his strength under control so he wouldn't hurt the other team members. Dick had slowly learnt that Cameron and his friends were the bullies of the school, he didn't like that they did it but they were the only group that accepted him besides the team.

The group picked on the younger students or the weak and Dick would always just laugh along with them as they did, but he felt sorry for them but he knew if he got kicked out of the group the only other place he could go was the team but Batman had told him not to hang with them just in case they find out.

Dick arrived at the Zeta Tube in the shed and exited and headed for the school, but saw Cameron and the others hanging out behind the other gardeners shed. He walked over and was greeted by them and that's when he noticed it, in one hand Cameron had joint rolled up and he took a puff and passed it to the others. Dick was shocked but tried not to react, he laughed with along at the jokes they were making about the kid they beat up the day before and that's when he realised he was holding the joint. He had taken it willingly and was bringing it to his mouth.

He didn't want to do this, but he just wanted to stay longer he was starting to like these guys.

Conner had decided to go ahead of everyone this morning and took the Zeta Tube to the school. He exited the shed and headed to the school and noticed the guys behind the shed smoking.

"What are you looking at?" Cameron yelled at Conner.

Dick turned around just before he put the joint to his mouth and saw Conner.

"Nothing" Conner said running towards the school.

"What a faggot" Cameron said with a laugh snatching the joint from Dick and taking a puff.

"Yeah" Dick said with a nervous giggle and a sigh of relief that he didn't have to smoke.

Dick waited a few more minutes before he walked off making up some excuse that he had to do something and he would catch up in class.

Conner had gone to the library and was reading through his math books. He was trying to get a hang of one of the problems ready for the test, even after having so much information pumped into his head by Cadmus he just couldn't get this. He was so frustrated and slammed his hand against the desk.

"Having a little trouble" A voice came from in front of him.

"Yeah, why do you care?" He said looking up to see a boy with Blue eyes and had a similar look to Robin.

"Well, I came here to get away and saw you were struggling thought I could help" Dick said sitting down next to him.

"Really, well you don't seem to know much from what I can tell in class" Conner says giggling.

"Well, actually I'm just acting dumb to fit in" Dick whispered to him.

"Well, it doesn't look like you act dumb, I saw you behind the shed"

"Well, actually you walking past saved me surprisingly I didn't want to and well you walked by and I didn't have to"

"Your Welcome?" Conner said confusingly.

"Any way what's the one your…" Before he could finish the rest of the team walked in and he got up and left.

"Who was that?" M'gann said sitting down opposite Conner.

"That Dick kid from our class, he came and offered to help with my math and well.." Conner paused for a minute.

"What is it?" Kaldur said pulling out his book.

"He just doesn't seem happy in that group he's in, he told me he only hung with them and acted dumb to fit in I feel sorry for him" Conner said closing his book.

"He could be lying" Artemis said.

"No, I could feel it and see it in his face he was telling the truth. Any way I have to get to football practise" Conner said getting up and waving good-bye.

"Meet us at the usual place for lunch" M'gann yelled after him.

Conner walked down the hallway heading towards the gym the school was empty besides the occasional person here and there. As he approached the gym he heard glass shatter in the boys bathroom.

* * *

Dick sat on the floor surrounded by broken pieces of mirror holding his bleeding fist. He hated keep his true identity from the group especially Conner, he had grown a crush on Conner of the last few weeks but he hadn't told anyone not even Wally. Dick hated having to hand with the group, at first he thought they were cool but now it was ridiculous and he hated seeing the team having fun with out him.

He started to cry he hated this, maybe he should just go back to Gotham high away from this. Dick sat there against the wall crying and as he did he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Conner standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" Dick snarled wiping away his tears.

"I heard the mirror smash and thought I would come check" He said sitting down next to Dick.

Dick moved away he wanted to seem tuff even though he just wanted to lean into Conner's chest and cry.

"Your Dick right" Conner said looking at him.

"Yeah" HE said looking up wiping his eyes.

"Look I wont tell any one your crying, I swear. Just tell me what's wrong, is it because your not happy with the group you hang out with?"

"How did you…. No its not that" Dick said trying to cover up.

"I can tell and its okay, why don't you come hang with my group? I'm sure they would be happy to have a new face there" Conner said patting Dick on the back.

"Look thanks for the offer but ummm…no" Dick said getting up and grabbing his stuff.

Dick walked out of the bathroom and headed for his first class. Conner got up and headed for the gym, he felt sorry for Dick but he wanted to help him and get him away from that group.

* * *

**A few days later.**

The team had just gotten back from a mission and the team were heading to their rooms to get changed for Conner's first football match tonight. Conner ran after Robin as he walked ahead, Robin had been a little off lately and grumpy with the team and Conner wanted to invite him to his football match to cheer him up.

"Hey Robin, do you want to come to my football match tonight?" Conner said catching up to Robin.

Dick was already going as Dick with the other group and knew he couldn't go as Robin cause someone would find it weird him wearing sunglass at night.

"Sorry Supes, got to go to Gotham have a mission with Batman. Maybe next time yeah" Dick said walking into his room.

Conner was disappointed but he knew he wouldn't win if he argued, he just headed to his room to change.

Dick sat in his room waiting to hear everyone leave so he could head over to the school. After about 10 minutes he heard the Zeta Tubes and he quickly changed and headed for the Zeta Tubes to follow. Once at the school he snuck to the stadium and met up with Cameron and the others and headed to find some seats. Dick pulled on his black hood and sat at the end of the bench, so he could get away if needed.

He saw the others and watched as they patted Conner on the back and watched as Conner ran over to the team. He saw Wally pull out his phone and type something then look over at him. Dick felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out.

_We need to talk, meet me at the entrance now_

_Wally_

Dick sighed an got up and headed for the entrance.

"Dick what's going on?" Wally said angrily walking towards him.

"Nothing"

"Don't say that I know something wrong and Conner knows as well"

"Don't worry about it" Dick said walking away.

"Don't say that Dick, I'm your best friend"

"Fine, look I hate that I cant be with the team and I see how happy you all are and I hate it cause I cant hang with you guys and Conner"

"Dude, why not just come hang then stuff Bruce's rules and just do it and wait why did you say and Conner. Wait do you?" Wally looked at Dick suspiciously.

"Do I what?" Dick said looking at Wally.

"Have a crush on Conner? You do don't you and that's why you hate being with them cause you cant be with him. Awww Dick" Wally said wrapping his arms around his best friend.

"Look don't tell any one and I'm going to talk to Bruce tonight about hanging with you guys as Dick" He said wrapping his arms around Wally.

* * *

**Well okay I thought I would start a new story featuring Robin and Superboy and I know most of the people who read my stories are maybe a bit tired of my Robin and Superboy stories but I only write stories when the idea comes to me. I am trying to finish the last chapter of my other story The Crush which I am hoping to get up soon. Please Review.**

**Thanks**

**YJYaoi**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Young Justice or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Robin x Superboy

For later chapters

* * *

"Sure thing Dick" Wally said wrapping his arms around Dick.

"Look I best get back before those guys get curious"

"Same"

Wally and Dick walked off their separate ways and sat back down where they were before and acted like nothing happened.

"Where did you go?" Artemis said sliding over next to Wally.

"Just to make a call quickly" He lied staring over in Dick's direction.

Dick sat down and acted as if he never left the others didn't even notice, he looked around and saw Wally staring his way he smiled and then listened in on the conversation at hand trying to figure out what was going on.

"So yeah, when the game starts, we'll do it" Cameron said.

"Do what? Sorry I blanked out"

"Fight, we go it every football game a big group of us" Cameron said looking at Dick.

"Aww, Cool" Dick said trying to act impressed but he wasn't looking forward to it.

Dick looked around and saw Conner all dressed up in his uniform he looked sexy in it as he did a couple of stretches. The siren sounded and the game began.

* * *

Cameron and the others got up after about 5 minutes and Dick followed them to behind the stadium in a secluded place. As they arrived there were some other guys waiting around for them to arrive.

With in a few minutes people were betting and Cameron and another were in the middle of the circle of guys fighting. People were smoking and drinking cheering as one Cameron laid punches into the other guy who was now on the floor. After a while the guy finally surrendered and walked off. Cameron versed a couple of other and won every time.

Then he pointed to Dick and gestured him to come verse him. Dick tried to look shocked he knew he could win, he's versed bad guys much tougher then him. Dick willing walked in and took a fighting stance, Cameron raised his fists and both boys circled. Cameron took a swing and Dick ducked and punched him in the gut and then pushing him towards a couple of guys and kicking him in the back making him fall to the ground.

Everyone cheered and started to bet on Dick. Cameron looked angry as he got back up, he charged straight at Dick who didn't realise till last minute and got tackled to the ground. He then felt the punches being laid into him and it hurt, with out his armour the punches he was getting to the chest really hurt and he cant believe he didn't see this coming.

He just laid there and let him hit him, till he could find the right moment to strike. Then he found it just as Cameron lifted his fist he used his palm and thrust straight into the middle of his chest causing him to fall backwards and then Dick kicked him in the crouch. Cameron laid there holding crouch, he coughed out a bit of blood.

Dick started to walk away back to the stadium, wiping the blood from his mouth. He heard footsteps running towards him, he quickly turned around to be tackled to the ground yet again, but this time he had a knife held to his throat.

"Think you can beat me up, hey" Cameron said pressing the knife a little closer.

"Some ones a saw loser" Dick said trying to push the knife away.

"What did you say? I accept you into my group and this is how you treat me" Cameron said swiping the knife across Dick's face leaving a small cut then putting it back to his throat.

"I will ruin you, no one ever wins against me"

Cameron pressed the knife harder but got a shock when he was flipped by Dick and had the knife snatched from his hand. Only to have it held to his throat.

"Don't threaten me again" Dick said getting up and throwing the knife into the wall.

Dick walked off heading towards the Zeta Tube, he could hear voices in the background, but didn't care.

* * *

It was about 8 when Conner finally came out of the locker rooms to greet his friends his team had won and he had been celebrating with the rest of the team in the locker room.

"Well done Conner" Megan said giving Conner a hug.

"Yeah good job bud" Wally said giving him a pat on the back.

"Great job" Kaldur said giving him a high five.

"You did good" Artemis said giving him a nod.

Zatanna gave him a pat on the back as they all headed towards the exit to get in the Zeta Tube and head back.

"Hey we should go celebrate, I know there's that night club in happy harbour" Wally suggested.

"Were, to young Wally" Megan said

"Hey, its fine we still have those fake I.D's from that mission, we can just use them"

"Well, It wouldn't hurt" Artemis said with a smile.

"Fine, we'll go" Megan said.

"I have training in the morning so you guys can just go" Zatanna said

"I have to go back to Atlantis as soon as I get back" Kaldur said. "Family stuff"

Wally opened the shed door and noticed a drop of blood on the handle, he quickly wiped it off he knew Dick was the only other one who could have gone through here. Once back at Mt Justice he ran straight to Dicks room and opened the door.

"Dick are you okay?" Wally said walking over to him.

"Yeah, just got in a fight with Cameron and won, then he pulled a knife and I don't think I'm welcome back in their group" Dick said turning his desk chair around to face wally revealing his cut.

"Dude he cut you, that bastard. I'm going t…" Before he could finish Dick butted in.

"Its fine I whooped his ass and any way it will heal ill just have to hide it and well I have good news" Dick said with a smile.

"Yeah, What?" Wally said eagerly.

"Bruce said I could hang with you guys it took some convincing but, well I kinda told him about the fight and he said it would be safer to hang with you guys seems as I refuse to go back to Gotham High"

"Yes dude finally" He yelled.

"But the team still cant find out Dick Grayson is Robin"

"Hey don't worry, only I will know" Wally said with a laugh.

"Thanks Wally" Dick said giving him a hug.

"Hey, you should come out with us were going to celebrate Superboys win" Wally said eagerly.

"He won, awesome but wait where are you going?"

"Yeah he did and well to the night club near the school and that's where I need your help" Wally said scratching the back of his head.

"What?" Dick said crossing his arms.

"Well, we need the fake I.D's from the lock up and well some money and well your rich" Wally said cheekily.

"No" Dick said sternly.

"Come on dude it will be fun"

"But who am I meant to go as and I wouldn't get in, I never got one of those fake I.D's remember"

"Oh right yeah, ummm well I'm sure you all ready have one or can make one"

"Yeah, well I do have one, but still who the hell am I meant to go as? Dick or Robin?"

"Dick, that way I can introduce you to the group"

"Fine, give me a couple of minutes" Dick put his glasses on and walked out of the room.

* * *

Dick snuck down the hallway and headed to the secret lockup he had discovered a while back with Wally. He walked over to the hidden keypad and started to hack, with in a couple of seconds the secret door slid open and he walked in. He knew exactly where the I'D's were it wasn't the first time he had taken them. He walked over to the small lock box, and opened it pulled out the I.D's and left closing the lockup as he did.

Dick walked into his room and Wally was sitting on the end of his bed.

"Here" Dick said throwing the I.D's at him.

"Cool, Dude" Wally said getting up.

Dick rummaged through his wardrobe and opened a hidden compartment in the bottom of it pulling out his fake I.D and 2 small roles of money.

"Here, that's 200" Dick said handing over the money.

"Thanks Dude, I'll see you there"

"Sure"

Dick watched as Wally ran out the door, he then went back to sitting down at his computer.

* * *

Wally raced back to his room and changed into something more appropriate for the nightclub, then raced off into the lounge room. As he slowed down he saw Superboy, Megan and Artemis all waiting for him. The girls were wearing tight dress's that gripped tightly to there body and Superboy was just wearing his usual.

"Did, you get them?" Artemis said curiously.

"Of course" Wally said handing them out.

"Cool, lucky their still valid" Megan said looking at them.

"Yeah, well come on lets go, before Red Tornado gets back" Wally said as he walked out of the lounge room heading for the Zeta Tubes.

They all headed to the Zeta Tubes and went to the one in the gardeners shed.

Dick sat in his room putting some make up over his wound trying to hide it, with Bruce's medical supplies he had the cut sealed but it would take a while to heal. A few minutes later Dick walked out of his room dressed and ready to go, he arrived at the school and headed for the club. He finally arrived at the club and waited in line he could Megan, Artemis, Conner and Wally a few people ahead of him. He waited about 5 minutes before he was finally let in.

The club was filled with people all grinding against each other most in couples and a few trying to pick up the random girl at the bar. The music was loud and thumping, people were making out in booths and others were just having a good laugh. Dick saw Wally sitting the booth with the others, as he walked over to them so many chicks were grabbing him trying to get him to dance with them. As he got closer to the table he noticed a small crowd of girls and guys all talking to Superboy.

Wally saw Dick approaching and got up and walked over to him.

"Hey" Wally said as he finally got to him.

"Hey, look I was thinking how the hell are we going to introduce me. I know Megan and Artemis have seen me with the other group and so has Conner. It wont be easy"

"Well how about you hated that group and we are actually good friends and you knew those guys from else where but wanted to hang with me instead or some other bullshit"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Well come on" Wally said pulling him over to the table.

Everyone looked at Wally as he pulled this guy over to their booth.

"Everyone this is Dick"

"Yeah, I know you. You hang out with those bullies" Megan said.

"Yeah well truth is I hated them just trying to fit in and well Wally is a really good friend of mine and well I thought it would be better to hang with you guys and any way that group were strange" Dick said sitting down next to Conner.

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't tell us about him earlier Wally" Artemis said curiously.

"Well it didn't cross my mind and well Dick called me tonight and said he wanted to meet and well I said meet us here. Any way this is Artemis, Megan and Co.."

"Conner, I know I met him a couple of times" Dick said happily.

"Yeah, well I'm going to get some Drinks. Artemis come with me" Wally said getting up.

"Sure" She said following.

"So Dick, tell me about your self" Megan said.

"Well, there's not much really I came from Gotham High wanted a change of scenery"

"Wait, are you Bruce Wayne's adoptive son"

"You guessed it" He said smiling.

"Wow" Megan said leaning in looking really interested.

"Yeah, how about you?" Dick said cheekily trying to test Megan.

"Well, simple stuff really just a normal girl, not much else"

"And you Conner" Dick said looking at the clone who was looking at him.

"What?" Conner said snapping out of a daydream.

"Tell me a little about your self" Dick said smiling.

"Oh, um well.." Conner was stumped he didn't know what to say.

"Hey its fine you don't have to say anything" Dick said patting him on the back.

Wally walked back over with Artemis with a beer for all of them. Which they all willingly took and drank.

* * *

1 Hour Later

Wally and Artemis were on the dance floor dancing, with all the other couples and Megan had gone and started grinding against a random guy since Conner kept rejecting saying he didn't want Wally's friend to feel alone.

"So why don't you dance with her?" Dick said looking over at Megan.

"As I said I didn't want you to feel alone or left out"

"We both know that's not the real reason" Dick said looking at him.

"Well, actually I can't dance" Conner whispered into Dick's ear.

Dick knew this was an opportunity.

"Well, its never to late to learn" Dick said getting up grabbing Conner hands.

"No" Conner said blushing pulling back.

"Come, on it wont hurt, to try just watch me and everyone else" Dick said pulling him up of the seat.

"Fine" He sighed letting Dick drag him across the dance floor.

* * *

Okay, well here is chapter 2. Hope you like it I am starting some TimKon and I don't know when ill finish The Crush, I'm just trying to think of ideas for final chapter. So please review and enjoy.

Thanks

YJYaoi


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Young Justice or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Robin x Superboy**

**For later chapters**

* * *

Dick lead Conner to an empty space on the dance floor, Conner stood there as he watched Dick start to dance.

"Dude, come on just follow me" Dick said as he started to get into the music.

Conner started following Dicks movements, he looked around and saw girls grinding against guys and how close they were dancing together. Dick made the gap smaller between them inch by inch as other people started to fill the dance floor and took up room. After a while Dick was only a couple on inch away from Conner and Conner was now starting to dance more. With out realising Conner reached out and put his hands on Dicks hips pulling him in closer.

Their bodies were now pressed against each other, Dick looked up at Conner and gave him a smile. Conner hocked his fingers into the belt loops of Dicks jeans and held him there and they grinded and danced against each other. No one really payed attention, but Dick caught a wink from Wally. Dick knew that Conner wasn't really aware that they were dancing intimately, but Dick wasn't going to tell him anytime soon.

The night went on an Conner and Dick were still dancing together amongst the crowd. It wasn't till Dick saw it was 3 in the morning and realised he had to meet Bruce at 5.

"Hey, I've gota go" Dick said moving away from Conner waving good bye.

"Oh, okay. Will I see you at school?"

"Yeah"

Dick said good-bye to Wally and walked out the door he headed back to wards the Zeta Tube all he could think about was him and Conner dancing together all night. Dick finally got to the school and headed for the Zeta Tube. As he reached it he could see shadows heading towards him.

"Can I help you?" He said turning around.

"What you doing Grayson at the school so late?" He recognised the voice. It was Cameron.

"Can't you just leave me alone" Dick said turning around.

"No cause we have some unfinished business" Cameron said walking closer to him.

"I'm pretty sure we do…"

Before Dick could finish Cameron had pulled out his knife and stabbed him in the stomach. Dick fell to the ground and cover the wound as it bleed, he watched as Cameron and a couple of other walked away laughing.

* * *

**Back at the club**

Wally and everyone were sitting at the booth when Conner suddenly heard something and had a strange look come across his face.

"Supes what is it?" Wally asked looking curiously at him.

"Dick" Conner said getting out of the booth and headed for the door.

"What" Everyone said getting up and following him.

Conner walked fast down the street heading for the school.

"Conner, what the hell? What about Dick?" Wally yelled trying to catch up to him.

"I heard him and some others he…he…" Conner said trying not to cry and speeding up.

"He was what?" Wally insisted.

"He was stabbed, I heard it. His yelp of pain and the blood" Conner said as he started to run seeing the school ahead of him.

Wally and the others followed and they finally arrived at the school. They split up and search the grounds. Wally automatically heads towards the Zeta Tube and he sees Dick on the ground curled up clenching his stomach.

"Dick" Wally yells running to him.

"Ahh…Wal…lly?" Dick says weakly.

"Yeah its okay buddy I'm here" Wally says rolling Dick onto his back. "Guys he's over here" Wally yells out getting the other to run over.

"Is he okay?" Artemis says kneeling down next to him with the others.

"He was stabbed we need to get him help" Wally says going to lift him but pushed out of the way by Conner.

"We'll take him to Mount Justice" Conner said picking him up bridal style.

"We cant" Wally blurted he knew as soon as they went through the Zeta Tubes it would announce Robin.

"He's right Conner" Megan said.

"Then where?"

"The hospital, obviously" Artemis said.

Conner and the rest of the team ran to the nearest hospital and Dick was taken straight in.

* * *

About an Hour later Bruce walked in the door, Wally got up and walked over to him.

"What the hell happened?" Bruce said dragging Wally into an empty room.

"I don't know, we were out celebrating Superboys win and Dick left early and Superboy heard him with his Super hearing and well we found him near the Zeta Tube" Wally blurted out.

"Who stabbed him?"

"I don't know I think it was that group he was hanging with before and the Cameron kid had a grudge and well he came and stabbed him"

"Wait he got into a fight"

"He said he told you"

"He told me he hated the group he was with and the were smoking so I said he could hang with you guys, but he didn't mention a fight"

"Oh"

"I'll talk to you later" Bruce said storming out of the room.

Bruce was lead to Dicks room where he was recovering. He took a seat next to the bed.

"Bruce" He said weakly opening his eyes.

"Dick rest your weak and very lucky the knife missed your vital organs and didn't go in far"

"I'm sorry" He said looking up at Bruce.

"Its okay" Bruce said putting his hand on Dicks.

Dick slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Dick was in hospital for 2 weeks after that and Bruce never left his side. Occasionally Wally would come in and say hi and once Conner did come to the hospital but stopped at the door to Dicks room and went back, leaving the flowers he bought at the door. After 2 the two weeks Bruce had Dick moved to Wayne manor.

Robin had been gone from the team for at least a month now and people were suspicious at first but then they got a call from him saying he and Batman had gone abroad to take care of some criminals. Which everyone believed.

Robin decided to go back to Mount Justice a week before he went back to school to avoid suspicion among the team. Everyone was happy to see him and asked him about his mission which being him he had planned out very well and told Bruce so that both stories matched up.

With in the first day of getting back, he was challenged to a spar with Conner, which he tried to reject but everyone said he should so he did. His stiches weren't out yet and he was worried they might tear if he got tackled or punched. But being him he was able to flip over Conner and avoid any series punches, but out of the blue Conner tackled him into a wall.

"Got you" Conner laughed.

Conner looked at Robin who now looked in series pain. Conner backed away slowly and Robin went to fall to the floor but he caught him. Robin was clenching on to a spot on his stomach and Conner could now see blood coming through his armour.

Conner quickly picked up Robin and ran him to the medical bay. On the way he passed Batman who was talking to Red Tornado and Black Cannery and they followed when they saw who was in Conner's arms. Batman knew what must have happened and ran ahead to the medical bay.

Conner placed Robin down on the surgeons table and Batman immediately ripped open the armour to reveal a bleeding wound.

"Did I do that?" Conner said backing up against the wall.

"No, No it was from the mission we went on. Don't worry you can go, thank you Conner"

Conner obeyed and left the room. He went to see the others who asked him what happened and he told them.

After a few hours Robin finally came into the lounge room still a bit in pain and walked over to Conner who was pacing worrying about him. Conner saw him and ran over to him and hugged him. Dick willingly hugged back, but the encounter was short as Batman called him and they had to leave.

* * *

Conner woke up early the next morning and got ready for school. By the time everyone else was up he was sitting in the kitchen ready to go. At Wayne Manor Dick was getting dressed and gathering his things, he walked down into the kitchen grabbed some toast and his pain pills and went down to the Zeta Tube in the Batcave.

He arrived at school and headed inside to the library, Wally had messaged him last night saying that's where they all met in the morning. Dick only waited about 20 minutes and Conner walked through the door.

"Dick your back" He said running over to him and picking him up out of his seat.

"Yeah, yeah" Dick said wrapping his arms around Conner.

"How are you feeling?" Conner said sitting down next to Dick.

"Good, I'm really grateful that you found me Conner" Dick said looking into Conner's eyes.

Conner blushed and turned away trying to hide it.

"I did come to visit you at the hospital, but your dad scars me so I just left the flowers at the door"

"You were the one that left the orchids. There my favourite" Dick said blushing.

"Oh" Conner said blushing.

A few seconds later Wally, Megan, Kaldur, Artemis and Zatanna walked in and were all happy to see Dick and asked him how he was. They all sat and talked till the bell and went off to their classes.

For the next few weeks Conner practically took care of Dick and made sure he was okay and that he was taking his pain pills and back at Mount Justice Conner was taking care of Robin making sure he didn't over work him self on missions. Dick felt pampered and loved and wished he could tell Conner the truth but he knew Bruce would not approve.

Conner had been having weird feelings towards Dick since the night at the club, but he didn't know what. He had gone to Megan and she said it was love, he didn't tell her that the feeling were towards Dick though, he knew it couldn't be love cause love was between a man and a women. That's when he decided to look only and he learnt a lot about how men can love men and that it isn't wrong to. But Conner didn't know Dick liked him the same way.

Dick had been thinking about things and asking Conner out and how to approach him about it. He rang Wally and all he had to say was just kiss him and see what happens and Dick took that advice.

* * *

The next morning Dick got ready early and ate breakfast and headed for the Zeta Tubes he arrived at school and headed straight for the library and sat in the usual spot and waited. He was getting nervous what if this didn't work and Conner reacted bad and never talked to him again and the school found out. What would he do.

Just as he was thinking this was a bad plan Conner walked through the doors and headed over and sat down next to Dick. Dick just stared up into his blue beautiful eyes. Dick wasn't even aware he was talking.

"Dick are you listening?" Conner said staring at Dick who had a big smile on his face.

"Dick" Conner said shaking him getting no reply.

Conner looked confusingly down at Dick who was just staring at him and then it happened. Dick quickly leaned forward and gave Conner a quick kiss on the lips and then leaned back. Conner sat there shocked looking at Dick. Dick sat there waiting for some kind of response but nothing.

"It was a bad idea I'm sorry I'll go" Dick said going to get up.

As he stood up Conner pulled him down into his lap and cupped Dicks face with his hands and kissed him. Dick was shocked at first but after awhile he started to kiss back. As they sat there kissing, they didn't realise the others had walked in.

"Yay" Megan said alerting both of them.

"How cute" Artemis said sitting down with the others.

Dick and Conner both blushed and Dick buried his head into Conner's chest.

* * *

**Okay so here's Chapter 3 I really hope you enjoy and please do review I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks **

**YJYAOI**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Young Justice or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Robin x Superboy**

* * *

"We didn't mean to disturb you" Wally said laughing and giving a cheeky wink, to, which Dick stuck up his middle finger at him.

Dick lifted his head out of Conner's chest and went to go sit on his chair but Conner wrapped his arms around Dick and made him sit in his lap.

"I'm glad you two are together, it's cute" Megan said resting her head in her hands.

"So, are you two dating or just like fuck buddies" Wally said laughing.

Dick shot him and evil glare and he shut up. Dick turned to look at Conner.

"So what are we?" Dick said curiously.

Conner leaned in and kissed him.

"Dating" Conner, said with a big smile on his face.

Dick cupped Conner's face and leaned into kiss him and Conner kissed back

"I don't know how I'm going to tell my dad" Dick said worryingly.

"Yeah" Wally said just as worried knowing how scary Bruce can be.

The rest of the day played out well and Conner was happy to be around Dick and Dick was happy to be around Conner. In all their classes they sat next to each other and at lunch the group decided to sit outside so Conner and Dick could be all lovey dovey. Dick got evil stares from Cameron and his friend but Conner looked over at them with his evil stare, which caused them to stop.

Dick met Conner outside school and gave him a kiss goodbye and he put a piece of paper in Conner's hand.

"It's my number, it means you can call me" Dick said giving Conner a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" Conner said pulling Dick back for a proper kiss.

"Conner, come on we don't want to be late" Yelled Megan.

"Bye" Conner said running off.

"Bye" Dick said waving.

"What's that?" Artemis said pointing at the paper in Conner's hand as they got back to Mount Justice.

"Dick's number"

"How are you meant to ring him? You don't exactly have a phone" Wally stated.

"I'm sure Red Tornado can give him one" Megan said grabbing Conner in an aim to find Red Tornado.

* * *

Dick arrived back at the Batcave and saw Bruce working at the bat computer and he spotted video surveillance from the school and the one of him and Conner kissing. How could he have forgotten, he knew Bruce would be monitoring him.

"Bruce?" He said walking up behind him.

He stood behind the chair and waited for a response. Bruce spun around on his chair to look at Dick.

"Are you angry with me?" Dick said as he looked down at his feet, in sadness.

"I knew you would do this, you never approve" Dick said going to walk away.

Bruce stood up and wrapped his arms around him.

"Dad" Dick said confusingly.

"Don't ever think I would be angry with you, I'm happy you found someone. But hey I'm your dad tell me things first"

Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce.

"Now I have one question is he going to find out your Robin?"

"Um, haven't planned that far yet"

"Well anyway Black Cannery asked you go to Mount Justice for training and do watch your wound this time" Bruce said as he sat back down.

Dick went to his room and got into his Robin costume contemplating how to tell Conner he was Dick and Dick was Robin. He went to walk out of the room when his phone beeped.

_Hi it's Conner_

_Just wanted to say Hi I guess and this is my number._

Dick was shocked a text from Conner he didn't even have a phone. Then he realised Red Tornado must have given him one. Dick texted Conner back as he headed to the Batcave and they started to talk once at Mount Justice he put his phone is his utility belt.

"Hey Rob" Wally said walking up to high five him.

"Hey, Wally. Where's everyone else?"

"Training room, I just came to get you and you and Conner hey" Wally said nudging him.

"Shut up, I'm trying to figure out how to tell him I'm Robin"

"Really, bats approved"

"Surprisingly yes"

The boys went quite as they entered the gym.

"Glad you could join us Robin" Black Cannery said getting back to her lecture and showing everyone some techniques.

Robin kept his eyes on Conner luckily with his mask no one could tell. After about and hour of practice Black Cannery gave everyone a 20 minute break. Robin sat down next to Wally and they started to chat, everyone else but Conner had left and he came and joined Robin and Wally.

"Conner, you have a phone" Dick said looking at it as Conner pulled it out.

"Didn't you hear he got a boyfriend" Wally said nudging him.

"That's great Conner" Robin said patting him on the back.

"Thanks Robin" Conner said as he wrote a text.

Robin watched as Conner pressed send on the message and 2 seconds later his phone in his back pocket bleeped and echoed through the gym. Conner turned to look at him. Dick sat there in shock, as he watched Conner hand reach up and grab his mask. Conner ripped it away and there looking at him were Dick's beautiful blue eyes.

"Dick?" Conner said confusingly, with a slight sadness to his voice.

"Conner, I was going to tell you" Dick said standing up running after Conner as he left the room.

Dick followed Conner all the way to his room and got the door slammed in his face. Luckily Conner didn't lock it and Dick walked in. Conner had buried his head into his pillow and Dick could hear him crying. Dick sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Conner's back.

"Conner, I'm sorry I really am. I had to keep my identity secret due to Batman's rules but I wanted to be at school with you and well when we got together today I was trying to figure out how to tell you and what would be the best way and …"

Before Dick could finish Conner had sat up and pulled him into a kiss.

"And I love you" Dick said as he broke away from the kiss.

"I love you too and you speak to much"

Conner pulled him back into another kiss and they fell down onto the bed. Dick rolled Conner onto his back and sat directly above his crouch. Dick started to grind into Conner causing him to moan as Dicks tongue entered his mouth. Conner started thrusting into Dick's grinds and he could feel Dick's cock getting hard. Dicks hands started to venture up Conner's top, running along his abs and up to his nipples and pinching them causing Conner to moan even more.

Dick removed his hands and broke the kiss as he slipped Conner's top up and over his head revealing his bare chest. As Dick went back down to kiss him Conner tugged on his cape. Dick gave Conner a cheeky smile as he removed his cape and then unzipped his top half of the costume. Conner's hands roamed Dick's chest and then he sat up and kissed at his neck. Dick through his head back as Conner kissed his neck then worked down to suck and bite his nipples.

Dick pulled Conner's head from his nipples and kissed him before pushing him back down and slowly kissing his way down his chest. Till he reached waist band of Conner's jeans he unbuckled his belt and pulled it out throwing it on the floor and then unbuttoned and unzipped Conner's jeans pulling them down with his underwear throwing them onto the pile of clothes all ready in the floor. Dick wrapped his hands around Conner's cock and started to jerk him off as he licked and played with Conner's balls.

Dick slowly licked his way from the base of Conner's cock all the way up to the tip and licking the little bit of precum oozing from it as he did. Conner looked down and looked into Dick beautiful blue eyes before Dick plunged Conner's 8-inch cock into his mouth. Conner threw his beg and he felt Dicks warm mouth engulf his cock. Conner rans his fingers through Dick's hear as his head bobbed up and down, deep throating Conner's cock.

"Ahh, I'm close" Conner yelled.

As soon as he yelled it Dick removed his mouth from around Conner's cock.

"Hey, what gives?" Conner said confused and slightly angry.

"You're not cuming just yet" Dick said with a wink.

Dick unbuckled his belt and then slipped of his pants and underwear throwing it onto the floor. Dick opened one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Dick popped the lid and squirted some onto his fingers before inserting one into his tight virgin hole, he slowly moved it in and out and his 7-inch cock stood right up as he did. He then added a second finger and proceeded to scissor him self, he then added a third finger and Conner watched as Dick closed his eyes throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan.

Conner looked up at Dick who opened his eyes slightly and looked down at him and saw the lust he had and Dick knew it was time. He removed his fingers and then he squirted some of the lube on to Conner's cock and rubbing it up and down. Dick slowly positioned himself above Conner's cock and then slowly lowered himself down. Conner put his hands on Dicks hips and guided him down. The head of Conner's cock pocked against Dick's hole awaiting entry.

Dick winced in pain as he slowly lowered him self even further.

"Do you want to stop?" Conner said in a caring voice.

"No" Dick said lowering him self even further.

Both of them moaned as Dick finally got all of Conner's cock into his ass. Dick slowly lifted himself up and then plunged back down. After awhile Conner was in control, holding onto Dicks hips and thrusting in and out of Dicks ass. Both of them moaned in pleasure. Dick reached down and began to jerk himself off as Conner thrusted in harder.

Conner thrusted in hard and hit Dicks sweat spot causing him to release a loud moan that echoed through the room and out into the hallway. Conner continued to thrust in hard and hit Dicks prostrate only causing him even louder and jerk himself off even faster.

"Oh Conner Yes" Did screamed as he arched his back and cummed all over Conner's chest.

As Dick cummed his inner muscles gripped around Conner's cock. Conner gripped on to Dicks hips as he thrusted in hard and released his hot sticky seed into Dick's ass. As soon as Conner's dick had stopped spasming his ass Dick fell down onto Conner's chest causing Conner's cock to pop out of his ass as it slowly softened. Dick rolled down next to Conner and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"I love you" Dick said wrapping his hands around Conner.

"I love you too" Conner said pulling him close.

"And I think we should get cleaned up" Conner laughed as he wiped a bit of Cum off his chest and put it in his mouth.

"Yeah, a nice shower" Dick said reaching down rubbing Conner's cock.

"Really, already?" Conner said laughing leaning into kiss Dick.

"Hell yeah" Dick said getting up off the bed and leading Conner to his personal bathroom.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Conner and Dick walked out of the shower and fell onto the bed as they kissed, pressing their bare bodies together. They were rudely interrupted by a knock

"Hey Conner trainings started so don't be long and have you seen Robin?" Said Megan's voice.

"I'll be out in a minute and no I haven't"

"Oh, okay well I found his mask" Megan said going to walk away.

"Just, leave the mask on the floor outside the door I'll give it to him"

"Okay" Megan said before walking away.

Conner walked over to the door and opened it and looked out and quickly grabbed the mask and gave it to Robin. Both boys got dressed and snuck out of Conner's room and headed for the gym.

"Both of you two are late, so you two will have to be partners" Black Cannery said with a slightly annoyed voice.

Both boys gave a smile to each other and then started to spar against each other.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Conner and Dick were happily walking though school holding hands, everyone knew they were dating and even though they got evil looks from people they didn't mind. Dick and Conner were heading to their third class of the day when Dick pulled them into the boy's bathroom and stated to kiss Conner passionately.

"We have class in 5 minutes" Conner said moaning as Dick kissed his neck.

"Well we best make this quick" Dick said dragging him into a stall.

**The End**

* * *

**Okay I really hope you liked this story and please go and read my TimKon story. I will be posting a One Shot Dick x Tim story and another Dick and Conner story along with another TimKon story very soon. So please review I really appreciate it and check out my other stories.**

**Thanks**

**YJYAOI**


End file.
